


先声

by SkyAndFields



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: 1828, Canon Era, M/M, Major Character Injury, Platonic Relationships
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAndFields/pseuds/SkyAndFields
Summary: 故事发生在1828年前后，人民之友社聚集在科林斯酒店，讨论政治话题。集会结束了，安灼拉和公白飞回到住所，继续他们的争论。“在这座由巨石铸成的纪念碑上，从此将有了他们的名字。”





	先声

**Author's Note:**

> 义仁合集《协奏曲》中的内容，现搬运过来。  
> 插图作者dome。

“呃，这雨说下就下！”

 

“下得真凶啊。”

 

“我对娜娜发了誓，说好今天下工就回家。可你瞧，由不得我！是雨把我往酒馆的门里推。”

 

“别说了吧，多喝这一天能有什么害处。”

 

“何况她心软，哪舍得叫你淋雨淋上一路！这个季节的雨不是随便淋的，你不喝白兰地她就不会生气。”

 

“是，我看李子酒总归是比白兰地好些。”

 

“净胡扯。”

 

到了往常放工的时点，圣丹尼区意外地静，也意外地吵。倾盆的雨里，人声与人影微不足道。几个浑身水渍的工人被雨点赶着，顺着大丐帮路向西飞跑。大雨噼噼啪啪地砸着路面，从枯叶和垃圾中带起一阵滚尘。不多时，水洼在街面上聚起。马车轧过，将泥高高地飞溅了一路。几人拐入小丐帮街，绕过街中的污秽，躲过摇摇欲坠的砖石，贴着墙根斜穿到蒙德图尔街。在这菜市场一带，街道崎岖又狭窄。湿冷的空气里，土腥味和阴沟味渐渐漫起，天光也昏暗了。在这样的城区内穿行，竟有种随时走入死路的错觉。

 

几人一路向南，看到了麻厂街拐角处标志性的大蓝柱子，拥着逃进了柯林斯酒店。泥水顺着房檐往下淌，他们一刻都不耽搁地进了门。当大雨被彻底挡在身后，他们这才发现：这真是好香的一间屋子。大厅里，葡萄酒的香味竟这样浓烈，少说也得有六七瓶敞着口的聚在一起才能散出这种味来。伴着于什鲁大爷毫不客气的问候声，他们注意到，在点了蜡烛的地方，几个绅士打扮的人和一大群工人聚在一起，有的站有的坐，还有几个人拿着报纸在高声议论。这群人竟占据了大半间餐厅，新来的客人倒颇像是闯入者了。

 

“你们看，似乎已经有人预先定了酒局。”

 

似乎是纷纷注意到了来人，那群人原本吵杂的交谈声也逐渐低了起来。一个没戴帽子的年轻工人探头望过一眼他们，对另一个绅士耳语了一句，接着，旁边一个站着的青年便响亮地说道：

 

“喝一杯吧，先生们。我请客。”

 

他将帽檐抬了抬，眼睛闪闪发亮。谁还能拒绝这热诚的邀请呢？他叫于什鲁大爷再加上几瓶红酒和香槟，好招待新来的先生们入伙。看他和于什鲁大爷讲话的样子，想必他们已经很熟了。

 

 

 

几个工人坐下来，发现在各色工衣和燕尾服中竟有几个旧相识，其中一个便是多年前曾经见过面的小扇工弗以伊。他们已经认不出他了，可后者的记性却好得很，甚至还能说得出他们在哪家作坊工作。一人问，请他们喝酒的风流青年叫什么名字；有人回答说叫古费拉克，是人民之友社的核心成员之一。社里的会议结束后，他见雨太大了，同志们都在等着雨小下去再走，正好叫上一桌酒菜打发时间。

 

“‘ABC’之友？好呀，我喜欢这个名字。听上去就像是教人识字的。”

 

“如果你愿意，我们教你。”弗以伊说着，从女招待那里接过几瓶新拿来的酒，把冒着泡的液体往杯子里倒。见他又在开酒，好些空杯子一齐也凑了过去。他也不问，直接给他们满上。

 

“原来你下了工就和拉丁区的学生混在一起。我说你怎么屯了那么多的报纸，把床头都堆满了。”一人将便帽取下来拧干水，边说边笑道，“上次遇见了你的门房时，她还说呢。”

 

“哦，我没想过她会注意这个。”弗以伊的脸红了一下。这个在朋友之间向来老成的人，只有在面对门房婆婆时还像是个孩子，“可惜她不识字，不然我情愿都借了她去。啊，假如你认了字，不妨也从我这里拿一些报读。反正都是一份报，一个人看也是看，一群人看也是看。多看看文字对你有益处的。”

 

“说得对，文字可是个好玩极了的东西。说出来的话比不得写下来的话，写下来的话更比不得印出来的话。印出来的告示和报纸，编纂得真是妙极了，竟教你分不得真假。说到底，报纸看归看，上头的东西也不尽牢靠。同一句梦呓可以在素昧平生的人口里沿存千年，而刻于石上的法典，甚至不及一个执政官的命长。”餐桌另一头的格朗泰尔不知怎的，专门听着了这句话，突然跟着嚷起来。他刚沾了酒的手指在桌中央的一份《寰球报》上划了两下，引得弗以伊皱了眉头。格朗泰尔喝得太多了，没有注意到后者的神色。他环顾四周，继续进行着他那关于文字发展史的即兴演讲，甚至在大笑的同时一并朝弗以伊递去一个醉意朦胧的眼神，叫他无可奈何。格朗泰尔喝热了，就把燕尾服丢在桌子后面，只穿着一件绣花马甲。他那马甲的前襟上也有印了深色的酒渍，领巾和帽子早已不知去向。比起其他人来，他的衬衫软塌塌、皱巴巴的，不像学生也不像工人，倒像是个放不下酒瓶和的炸肉的第欧根尼。

 

“快闭嘴吧。”巴阿雷凑过来，拍了他的肩头一下，然后把桌上那几份报纸折好，分别递给弗以伊和另几位工人，当心别被肉馅鲤鱼和炖牛肉的菜汁弄脏了，“圣雅克路的伊莎贝拉你们认识吧？她两年前才从外省过来，一直在她弟媳那里帮工。会了读写和算术后，只要她再多认识几个人，很快就能开店了。”

 

“要我说，这不是个坏主意。考虑一下吧，雅各布。”一位工友接道，“你原本的工钱已经降到了五法郎，还不如攒攒钱，索性离了你的雇主，开个店什么的。整天雕石头有什么意思，连个新鲜的人也见不到。”

 

“这附近，我最喜欢开罗路的那家糖果店，他们的杏仁糖可香得很。店员也漂亮。”格朗泰尔甩开巴阿雷的胳膊，又向弗以伊要了杯酒；后者叫他不能再喝了，他索性转个身，压低声音向若李咕哝道，“可不能带博须埃过去，不然那里的店员一殷勤，他能被哄得花光这个月所有的钱。”

 

“开店得有积蓄才成，还得有人——”有人说。

 

“店租、装修、雇工、进货，还有各种税费……一个可都少不了。”很快，格朗泰尔的杯子又空了，“遇到赊账的主顾也是头疼的事情。好多正经的生意人可都是被主顾给拖垮了的。”

 

“这样下去，还不如去学那些婆婆们去做花边做假花算了。”

 

“一天不到两法郎的工钱？”普鲁维尔说，“我不能说织花边或者粘假花这种手艺不够称得上需要技巧，正相反，如果不是有超人的耐心和长期的练习，根本就做不来。可报偿压得这样低，女性要是有法子多挣钱，也绝不会满意这个数字。光靠这点钱只够吃饭穿衣。别说交通费和药品了，连交租都是个问题。哪有有力气的男子会情愿做这个。”

 

“可别瞎说吧，我才不干。”

 

“哈，至少工钱不会被扣得这样惨。”

 

“那是她们压根就没有的可扣！”

 

“等不到下个月，织工就会再来一轮罢工。工厂主应当长些教训：利用这一两周的时间答应联合会的要求还来得及，不要逼得工人们闹到他们家去。”

 

“出了事就喊警察来，挨打的动手的流血的掉头的没有一个是他们，他们哪能有什么教训？”

 

“自从马丁尼亚上任以来，查理十世被他拉着签了不少新的政令。不知道税费上的情况会不会相应放宽？如果……”

 

“‘不少’？——也就那么几条吧。”

 

“随你们怎么说。我可感觉不到这个。”

 

在叹息和大笑声中，一个会后便一直沉默的高个青年开口了：“毕竟马丁尼亚并不能让你的老板少扣那几法郎的工钱，更不能让你全家的生活过得好些。在这样的权力体系下，内阁不会主动替平民考虑，而皇帝甚至害怕内阁把他的权力动上一动。看着吧，也许查理十世过些日子就要把给出来的甜头收走了。寄希望于贵族们？只怕会没有希望。”这人嗓音不大，却极具穿透力，就像是在闷雨后一束打开了阴霾和尘埃的清光。这人正是友社的领袖——安灼拉。安灼拉一面说着，一面环视四周，依次对上那些望过来的目光，予以坚定的回视。在高高的眉骨下，他真是有一双坚毅又透亮的蓝眼睛。

 

“你这是成见，安灼拉。马丁尼亚做过的事情不能说是一点益处也没有：他废止了先前在教育领域不妥的管束，正是文化进步的表现。”另一个打扮体面的绅士插进话来。这是一位名叫公白飞的医生，先前有人在拉丁区的奈凯医院见过他。刚刚他在同人讨论肺炎的防治，劝人把伤患及时送到医院而不是另请医生，不仅是为了省钱也是为了病人的康复，说得深入浅出，在人群中赢得了不小的声望。

 

“放宽大学教育上的约束有利于校内形成自由的氛围，自由的氛围有利于发展真正的博雅教育，而教育正是社会进步的基石之一。如果仅仅由于目前没有看到政绩就否定新内阁，还未免太早，也太过武断。政策落实需要时间。马丁尼亚才受任不到一年，你并不能推论出未来他不会做得更多。”公白飞望向安灼拉，目光平和专注。

 

安灼拉抬脸，对上友人的目光。他们对视的时间极短，却足够两人各朝对方郑重地望上一眼，瞧见对方的态度了。安灼拉没有一刻的犹疑，继续说道：“效果微乎其微。是的，你的哲学观点素来不喜从有限的经验性片段里推断出什么普世公理，那就让我们一起换一个角度想想，公白飞，难道皇帝乐于看到更多的大臣逐渐撼动他那固有的权威吗？难道当权者乐于看到为他们造就一切吃穿的平民涌现更多挑战他们的新鲜想法吗？专制的毒瘤根深蒂固，早已蔓延到了社会各行各业的每一道血管里，势必要彻底剜除才能复得生机。看看十余年来的罢工结果！对此你甚至比我更清楚。诚然，宪制不能说不是一种进步，然而那在我看来还不够，远远不够，何况这里不是英国。马丁尼亚现在推行的政策是被动的缓兵之计，仅仅为了敷衍愈来愈烈的反对的声音。从赛文织布厂到皇家烟草厂，从路易十八到查理十世，当局出兵镇压罢工的鲜血从来没有被彻底洗净过。倘若政体不变，我并不认为未来还有其他的可能。”

 

“查理十世迫于压力任命新内阁恰恰就是一个可能，可你却说这将没有效果。现在，内阁正是周旋于王党和左派之间，希望中和各方利益，取得折中。全然敌对的双方没有折中就只有爆发战争，谁也成不了事。”

 

“现在真正享有权力的还是查理十世，而他对马丁尼亚没有好感；不管是左派还是右派，反对他的人都不在少数。那些敷衍的政策不过是在拖延大伙受苦的时间罢了。他的任期不会长久。”安灼拉走上前去，轻轻地握住了他的小臂。在他光辉闪动的蓝眼睛里，公白飞看到了他少有流露的严厉和悲悯。公白飞的嘴唇颤了颤，终究没有开口。

 

“如果马丁尼亚肯叫那些老板停用机器，那我们高兴还来不及。”一个工人说道。

 

“让厂主放弃赚钱的机会？”巴阿雷拍着桌子嗤笑一声，“嘿，那可连他们都要一起喊着叫马丁尼亚滚蛋了。”

 

“机器是那样快，多少织工都妒忌那双永远也不会累的铁臂呢，更不要提那些铸铜铸铁的工人了。他们就是透支了这辈子所有的的力气，也赶不上机器。”

 

“机器并非魔鬼，相反，这些新鲜的发明创造反而给了咱们更多的时间，去做其他的事情。”公白飞说。

 

“能做什么其他的事情？但凡是能做的事情——那些真正赚钱的工作，都叫机器给干了。”

 

“你看，问题就出在这里——现存的秩序没有给你更多的机会做别的事情。”他又说。

 

 

 

 

到了六七点钟，雨声小了。从窗内向外探身，甚至可以望见天边遥远的一抹斜阳。两个招待将窗户接连打开，让新鲜的空气吹进来，吹散了积淤许久的臭味。人也逐渐散去。古费拉克和公白飞一起到柜台前结账，安灼拉陪在一旁。他已经穿戴整齐了。在等待间，一绺没有绑好的金发挤出帽檐，在账台昏暗的灯下泛着光。他低声对公白飞问道：“你最近还好吗？”

 

“我？”公白飞看了他一眼，便明白了他所指的是什么。“抱歉。”他说。

 

“这里不是缪尚，不是你我辩论的地方。你向来不会在这种场合公开反对我。”

 

“对不起，也许我该稍后与你私下谈；可是我当时的确觉得有打断你的必要。你并没有意识到，你的言语简直给大伙一点希望也不留。”公白飞垂下目光，他戴了手套的手指摩挲着手杖那光滑的圆头，沉吟道。

 

“你说的希望在我看来根本不算是希望。泥沼就是泥沼，不会因为多有几个气泡而富有生机。”

 

“我知道你想说什么。不是每个人都愿意冒着舍弃现有的一切的危险去颠覆王权。人们终究要生活，而暴力对生活是一种不可逆的破坏。”

 

“生活？奴隶的生活还是奴隶主的生活？”

 

“好了，不要再争了。至少不是现在。”古费拉克戴好他的帽子，拿上手杖，对着柜台前的大镜子照了一下，正巧两个人差点要吵起来。他便回过身，一把把住了两人的手臂，拉他们出门。“我说你们，三言两语的争辩能有什么效用。尤其是你。”他转头对公白飞说，“你最该清楚这一点了，是不是？”

 

公白飞没有说什么，仅仅是回碰了一下他的手臂作为回应。“雨小了。”出了柯林斯，公白飞看了一眼天边的暮色，向东走去。古费拉克等会还有事情，要去大路上找一辆出租马车。公白飞和安灼拉清楚这点，一如既往地送他过去。

 

三人沿麻厂街走着。天空中还有些没有落尽的雨丝。前方，有一段墙面被雨给冲塌了。公白飞住了脚步，把镜片摘下来擦了擦，然后索性收入衣袋里。他让路给另外两位先走，随后赶上。离圣丹尼街近了，道路也慢慢宽敞起来。终于，三人得以再度并排。

 

安灼拉见公白飞赶了过来，碰了一下他的手臂：“你最近还好吗？——我是指……生活上的。”

 

“仍是老样子。”公白飞说，“但我并不认为我对你的反驳是由于……”

 

“你刚刚喝了两瓶酒。”安灼拉又说。

 

“我的天，两瓶酒有什么害处，谁像你。”古费拉克忍不住嗤笑出声，接着望了眼公白飞，打量了一下他的神色，“公白飞，你喝了有两瓶吗？啊，这以你平时的标准而言，的确多了些。”

 

“天冷了，我暖一下身子。”公白飞显出不甚要紧的样子，继而转头对安灼拉说道，“你怎么和我们一起走得这样晚？再晚些，娱乐厅里回来的人还会再来喝上一圈，你绝对不想待到那时候。”

 

“我邻居把他的家烧了。火势一同烧到了我的屋子。”安灼拉答道，“墙还在刷呢。我等工人们收工再回去。”

 

“你怎么不早说！”古费拉克吃了一惊。

 

“又不是什么大事。”

 

“也只有你会觉得这不是大事。”古费拉克找到了一辆马车，和车夫讲好价，跳了上去。他撑住车门门框，说道：“安灼拉，在粉刷和重购家具之前，你可以搬来和我同住。”见安灼拉抬头望着他，他笑了一下，偏了偏头：“怎么样，来不来？我那里宽敞，炉子也旺。”

 

“怕是人也不少吧。”

 

安灼拉的话激起古费拉克的一阵大笑。公白飞忍不住也笑了，说道：“不妨到我那里去，安灼拉。我那里冷清。”

 

“我有时候值夜班，不回家住。床铺空着也是空着。”他又说。

 

 

 

古费拉克到某夫人的沙龙赴约去了。在那里，他同样有着不可替代的位置，也同样会做些不可替代的活动。雨后的空气好多了，鸟啼声不时响起，天光尚未黯去，安灼拉和公白飞情愿步行。他们顺着圣丹尼街一路向南，沿桥走向拉丁区。从桥面上往下看去，雨已经小了，河上尽是银丝落出的圈圈涟漪，地上的水洼也泛着光。安灼拉和公白飞不时避开这些肮脏的光点，也小心让过高大的马车。距离天黑前的清场不久，男男女女正从附近的公园里走出，有些镶嵌着花朵和彩带的帽子把桥面上点缀得更加缤纷。路上，公白飞唤了安灼拉一声，说自己本意不想和他吵。

 

“我知道。”安灼拉点点头，叫他不要在意。经过数年来的交心，他清楚公白飞的坚持，正如他也清楚自己的坚持一样。在人民之友社的事业中，他们已经甘愿为彼此做出了不少让步，而在最为核心的问题上，仍旧保留着各自的看法。

 

“我要带的东西不多。你到时候等我收拾一下，我很快就好。”安灼拉说。

 

“不急的。”

 

“我如果没记错，你晚上还要去奈凯医院值班。我不想耽误你。”

 

尽管公白飞再三声明自己会把握好时间，等到了安灼拉位于雅各布街上的公寓后，他感觉只在门房那里坐了一会，让那只大狗蹭上来嗅了嗅鞋子，甚至还没来得及支开它然后前去叫来一辆马车，就看到安灼拉下楼了，手里带着一只便携式的皮箱。于是公白飞赶忙去街上找了车，同其一道前往蒙巴纳斯街区。在车里，公白飞说，门房告诉他，安灼拉屋里的墙面都被烧黑了，粉刷师傅如果天天都来的话，也要来上一周才能把墙恢复原状。安灼拉说情况没有门房描绘得那么夸张，却也没有否认墙被烧黑的事实。他不需要铺壁纸，兴许修缮的时间要更短些。至于重购家具，更是可以托付给门房解决的小事。公白飞笑他真是个斯巴达人。

 

公白飞的公寓离安灼拉的较远一些。等他们到达的时候，天色已晚。公寓距离奈凯医院只有二十分钟的路程，如果走得快，时间还要更短。他正是出于那满满当当的日程的考量，才决定在蒙巴纳斯这边租了一间位于街口的公寓顶层。在白天，街上的喧哗仍会清清楚楚地传上来，夜里楼下的响动也会听得一清二楚。但好在这里挨着楼梯的尽头，并不会有其他住户的声音来烦扰。进门后，公白飞洗了把脸，带上他的医箱就又出发了。临走前，他嘱咐安灼拉别再把斯巴达人的习俗带到他的家里：这个天气要及时点上炉子；另外，如果有什么需求，及时和门房知会一声就好。

 

安灼拉同他道别后，把箱子打开，简单地安顿下来，开始利用公白飞的书桌继续着往日的工作。他的箱子基本都被各种报刊材料占满了，其次是私人用品。只有少量的衣物铺在最底下，全是最为必要的那些。此外，他还带了一把手枪。

 

公白飞的书桌并不比他的大多少，同样是挨在窗边的半圆形台面，一臂左右的宽度，安着几层高高的小抽屉；各式文具和镜子、剃刀也全在抽屉边挖出的隔间里了。窗帘半掩着，像是所有大学生的屋子一样，其颜色被蜡烛和油灯熏到斑驳。一摞韦南信纸被捆好压在文具盒下，在暮色里显出灰蒙蒙的冷色调。正对着书桌的椅子边上，另摆了一把椅子，上面放着各种加了书签的书籍，厚厚地叠了一摞，像是主人特地为了方便查阅之用。安灼拉点了一盏灯，又找来一只注满清水的玻璃球摆在前面来扩大光亮。他坐下来，从笔盒里抽了一支鹅毛笔，蘸了墨，又拿了几页信纸，开始撰写信件。灯光猛烈的跳跃几下，之后逐渐趋于平和。暖色的光线映着纸页，安灼拉像在自己家一样地专注。

 

天逐渐黑了，安灼拉拽上窗帘。他这才注意到，在窗边，一只断得只剩半截的鹅颈瓶中插着一枝百合。水很清，是新换的。百合花顺着细长的瓶口斜放在那里，半垂着头，花瓣有些发蔫。看到鲜花，安灼拉也终于意识到，空气中似乎的确漫着一股徐徐的清香。后来，安灼拉感到一阵疲惫。他揉了揉酸痛的脖颈，熄了灯，然后脱下衣服躺在床上，准备小憩一会。在煤油味和花香之间，安灼拉阖了双眼。窗外的人声和车声离他逐渐远了。他不知不觉地想到早些年的光景。那时，在他南方的家中，佣人每天都在会在他们的卧房里摆上鲜花。富丽又贫瘠、宽敞又狭窄的大宅，还有那楼上楼下截然两种天地的主仆生活，正是他最初接触到的全部世界。在公白飞柔软的床褥上，他似乎又成了一个纯洁的童真的孩子。

 

 

 

 

黑暗里，安灼拉迷迷糊糊地听到了一阵动静，几乎立即清醒过来。他动也不动地躺在那里，睁着眼，静听屋内的声音。很快，他认出是公白飞回来了，这才放下心。窗帘很厚，严严实实地挡住了月色的窥视，只有极少的光线透过布料映了进来。在安灼拉的视野里，屋内尽是些深浅不一的灰黑色块，其余什么也望不见，什么也看不清。凭借着黑暗中模糊的人影和他所听到的一切，安灼拉慢慢地猜出，公白飞正在整理医箱，接着一件件地脱去衣物，将其挂好。阒静里，他听到了沉重的呼吸声。声音里带着颤抖，又如释重负。他又听见公白飞坐了下来，沉到沙发里。公白飞叹了口气，用手抓过头发，然后呼吸声逐渐变得更重也更加急促，伴随着很细很细的……那是在哽咽吗？

 

安灼拉不敢确定，仅仅是安静地听着。这个平日里镇定又决绝的青年领袖，此时竟有些发慌。他睁着眼，紧蹙双眉，缓缓地抓紧了枕头，把半张脸埋入其中。他注视着黑暗，一并注视着隐没于广袤的黑暗里的公白飞，不敢也不愿发出任何声响——他固然渴望起身叫他一声，握住他的双手，听他细说曾经发生在深夜巴黎的一幕幕苦刑，或者仅仅是提供给他一个安歇的怀抱，静静地同他相互靠着，等他恢复平静——可是，难道公白飞会情愿他这狼狈的一幕被任何人所见吗？不，没有任何疑问，他宁愿留给友人一块私人的空白与安宁。

 

时间过得太慢了。安灼拉安静地忍耐着一个人的苦役。对友人情感的担忧、无法援助的遗憾，还有窥见了他的隐私的内疚一起咬安灼拉的心上，此外还有白天在柯林斯的交谈以及和公白飞之间的争执在他心里搅起扰动。黑暗里，安灼拉仿佛又能嗅到酒精的气息，听见暴雨的喧嚣，连同工人们的笑声、骂声、在酒精里的纵情与恣意，还有被生活愚弄到茫然的疲惫。壁炉上的钟恒久地响着，时间一点一点地流去了。在安灼拉沉稳的呼吸声中，公白飞的呼吸声也慢慢趋于平缓。然后公白飞又起来了。他走路的声音很轻，大概是故意站在沙发和脸盆之间的那条大地毯上的缘故。那称不上是条好地毯，因为毛线里掺了太多的棉纱；可它也因此变得廉价。那是张很大的毯子，色泽艳丽，成了整间屋内为数不多的装饰。片刻后，安灼拉听到公白飞解下了仅剩的衣物，打湿一条毛巾，慢慢地擦洗身体。于是，他不愿再沉默下去，撑起身来。床铺跟着响了一声。他开口道：“你应该睡床。”

 

公白飞并没有受惊的样子，显然是因为听到了先前的那声响动。但他还是愣了一下。由于窗帘的遮掩，月的光辉几乎半点不见。一切都是昏暗的灰调。尽管知道在这样的光线里，安灼拉什么也看不清，更无意令他尴尬，公白飞仍旧有些迟疑。毕竟，他并不习惯当着人清洁身体。

 

“你没睡着？还是我吵醒你了？”公白飞柔声说道。他的声音已经平静了下来，完全听不出刚刚的一番波澜。

 

“我之前累了，就打算先睡一会，结果一口气睡到了现在。这不要紧。”安灼拉说，“我占了你的床，你应该睡这里。”他正要从床上下来，去找他的拖鞋。公白飞适时地制止了他。

 

“不了。你都已经躺下了。”黑暗里，公白飞摇了摇头，再次拧干毛巾，朝赤裸的胸膛擦去，“我是说，没关系。我一时半会还睡不大着。你继续睡吧。”

 

“那我陪你呆一会。”

 

“好。”

 

安灼拉听到公白飞很轻地笑了一下。

 

他们不问对方的晚间过得如何，也不问对方仍未入睡的缘由。夜很静，两人可以听到彼此平静的呼吸声，而这平静的呼吸声胜过千言万语。窗外又起风了，伴着雨点砸向屋檐和街面的声音。看屋里又湿又冷的样子，公白飞可以想见安灼拉一定不曾点过壁炉。

 

雨点一刻也不停歇，越来越密，越来越响，而后渐渐减弱，消逝在了无垠的夜里。但凡还留存着一点温度的人家，窗内都起了雾，爬上一层阴冷的湿气。次日的街巷必然会被泥泞占据，有些窄小又低洼的地方甚至会变成沼泽——每年的这个季节都是如此——日复一日，年复一年；有时好些，有时糟些。建筑那些高高的尖顶和黑色的屋檐在会晨光中露出形状，俯瞰着奔驰的车马、上工的行人，继续淌着头夜没有淌尽的泪。太阳出来了，城东面的烟囱里最早冒起褐色和乳白的烟雾。在建筑的高顶之间，腥臭的味道徐徐上升，漫过牲畜和行人，甚至一同浸没低矮的楼房。在无人驻足的街角，猫狗叼着抢来的吃食，流浪儿兴奋地踩着水洼，卖杂物的妇人从旅店的门槛初醒来，在泥泞的垃圾丛中翻找着新家当。

 

这就是深秋的巴黎。

 

 

 

 

几天后的一个下午，安灼拉在公白飞的公寓里准备着下一次行动的章程，突然听到有人敲门。当他放下手里的事情，起身开门时，他发现出现在门缝中的身影是一位年轻的女工。“我以为这里没有人住。”他无意识地说着，眉眼里流露出错愕。

 

门外的姑娘愣了。只消一刻的工夫，她便叫道：“您把我想成什么啦，我不跟这里住！我是来送公白飞先生的衣服的！”

 

“啊，不，不……我向您道歉……”一瞬间，安灼拉竟羞赧到本能地别开了目光。他不再耽搁，拉开门请她进来。几天过去，他从家里带来的内衣都已穿遍，此刻他马甲里面套着的还是公白飞的衬衫，用了两个袖箍将累赘的布料勒好——这是他最不喜欢的袖型，但此时他别无选择。他记得公白飞先前跟他说过，今日下午会有玛德琳洗衣店的人来送还衣服，到时候他得把两人的脏衣服一并送去清洗，而他却直到现在才真正明白过来什么。当门彻底地敞开，安灼拉这才看到，在姑娘的脚边摆着一个盛衣服的大木盆。她一把将盆抱起来，挪进屋内。安灼拉想帮她一把，却已经晚了。在利落的洗衣工面前，他觉得自己的动作有几分多余。

 

“呃，我问……您有五法郎没有？”洗衣姑娘向屋里走着，并没注意到他的神色，甚至不等他把话讲完就又匆匆开口了。

 

“您说什么？”安灼拉没有听清。

 

经安灼拉这一问，她也脸红了起来，在沙发边“嘭”地一声将盆子放下，断断续续地喘着气，解释道：“唉，我是问，您可以借我五法郎吗？我本想和公白飞先生借，可是，您瞧，他不在，我只得向您开口。现在这栋房子里，只有您……”

 

“没有关系。我借您。”安灼拉说着便去外衣口袋里拿钱包。

 

听到安灼拉竟然这么快地答应了她的请求，一时间，洗衣姑娘的脑子空了似的，接着竟手足无措起来。她想道谢，嗓子里却像是堵了东西一样，一时半会难以开口。她的手来回揉搓着裙子两侧的布料，望着安灼拉翻找钱币的身影，到底还是反应了过来：“啊，我真要好好谢谢您，先生！今天是交租的日子，结果我家里人，呃，出了点意外，就把房租给用掉了。我这还得另想办法。您住哪里？也是拉丁区这边的学生吗？等下次发了工钱，我让街上的孩子给您还回去。您知道，他们全认得路。”

 

“我在这里暂住一阵。如果到时候您来不及还，回头给公白飞就行，也省得再付给那些孩子额外的小钱。”安灼拉将钱币递到女工手里，郑重地说道。

 

“看上去您倒是很清楚怎么和小孩子打交道。”女工终于笑了起来，收下钱，再次谢过安灼拉。然后她撸起袖子，弯腰将衣服从盆里一件件地捧出来，叠在沙发上再次理好：“您知道吗，公白飞先生有本小册子，会把他洗过的衣服都记下来，等交货时一项项核对，省得老板娘再糊涂了。”

 

“我还真不知道这个。”

 

“那就算了，看样子您也不清楚这本小册子在哪。好在他的衣服我是认得的。医生的衣服上总是沾有跟别人不一样的污渍。如果件数不对，就请他再去店里找一趟好了……好，您把这次要洗的衣服给我吧。”洗衣姑娘把衣服全部码成了一摞。小件的衣物被卷起来放在了最上，其次是马甲和衬衫。大件的裤子和外衣被叠在了最底层。

 

安灼拉挪出了沙发底下的一口大箱子，把两人堆在里面的衣服挨个拿出来，摞到空出来的木盆里。放到一半时，他发现整个盆已经被堆满了。“两个人的衣物有些多了，我送您回去吧。”他说。

 

“一位绅士替我把衣服运到到店里？这可真是怪事。”女工笑了。

 

“那您就需要来回跑两次。这是没必要的事。”安灼拉说，“我并不在意。”

 

安灼拉说着，从那堆衣物里抽出一件较宽的来挽了个包袱，将剩余的几件都卷了进去。然后他很快地穿上衣服，一手夹着包袱，一手帮她把屋门打开，仰了仰头，表示他准备好了，愿意和她同行。女工惊讶他居然并没有开玩笑，也不再耽搁，抱起木盆就往外走。她问他的名字；安灼拉告诉了她。在下楼的时候，安灼拉站在后面，注意到了女工手臂后侧的几块淤青：“您这是怎么回事？”

 

 

 

 

转寒时节素来是一场关乎生命的考验。在这时节里，凋零的凋零，败落的败落，不少人没有撑住，在和灾厄的拉锯战里永远地倒下了，误打误撞地躲过即将到来的冬天的折磨。殷实的人家被经济拖垮，贫苦的人家抗不过饥寒；疾病呢？谁也不放过。冷风清扫着肮脏的街角，将灰尘和垃圾挂上树梢；瘴气永远在贫民区的街巷肆虐，每天都有新的死亡与堕落。在偏僻狭窄的巷子里，徘徊着的鬼影增多了。他们阴郁地从黑暗里注视着行人，盘算着谁将会给他们提供熬过一个冬天的资本。

 

医学院的解剖室里运来了更多尸体。尽管气温不高，几十具被彻底打开的尸体周围聚着一百来个医学生，加上持续燃了十多个小时的灯油味，空气仍旧浑浊难闻。学生们系着白色的腰围，彼此挨着肩膀，进行标本制作和手术练习。空气又黏又沉，高开着的通风窗也不能把新鲜的冷空气及时送入。多数学生点起了烟草，同时希望借此冲淡挥之不去的腐臭。他们握着手术刀的手指被熏得发黄。假设哪个外人在医院游荡的时候不慎闯进这里，在被残损的尸体、切到一半的器官冲击之前，早已被几种刺鼻的气味熏走了。

 

下午四点左右，公白飞正在解剖室里集中精力工作着。他一手持刀，一手在摊开的解剖书上进行记录。那是一本很厚的课本。他的手肘和笔盒一起压着书页，防止其翻篇。一旁，一只烟斗燃烧着，冒出屡屡白烟。他全部的精力都被标本切片吸引，好一会都没想起来去吸上一口了。

 

听说有个流浪儿找他，公白飞匆匆忙忙地熄了烟，洗了皮肤上的污渍，来到通往医院正厅的长廊。在那里，他看到伽弗洛什左顾右盼，正在一脸焦急地等他。公白飞一出现，伽弗洛什就朝他奔来。

 

“怎么了？什么事？”公白飞快走几步迎上去，然后蹲下身，把住孩子的肩膀问道，“慢慢说。”

 

“天，我倒是想，但这事可慢不得——安灼拉在德朗布尔街和人打架了！打得真叫凶，脸上流了血呢！”伽弗洛什的牙齿有点漏风，却并不影响他的语速。他像是怕公白飞不够清楚自己的意思似的，特地用手在脸上比划了一下。

 

“什么，到底怎么了？”

 

“我，唉，我并不清楚从头到尾的事情。我本来和几个小娃娃在那附近转悠，结果就在理发馆的门口听到一阵热闹的声音，是从住房附近传来的。我围过去一看，又是两个男人当街打架。我就躲在边上跟其他人一起看了一会，结果其中一个人的帽子掉了，我瞧见了他的正脸，心说，这人可不就是安灼拉吗！我认识他的脸的，还有他那一头金毛，不可能瞧错。和他打在一起的人是街上的工匠，我也见过他。他虽是个工匠，但喝酒的日子比做工多。今天他身上又是一股酒臭味，一闻就是喝了不少。我不知道他们之间到底是有什么仇恨，问也来不及了，何况醉酒的人打架哪里还需要什么借口。我就赶紧跑来找你！今天是礼拜四，我打赌你准在医学院，还真叫我给猜中了。”

 

“做得对。做得对，伽弗洛什。好孩子。”公白飞拍了拍伽弗洛什的胳膊，塞了一枚硬币到他的手里，说是作为通报消息的酬劳。接着，他摸了一下自己的衣袋，没摸准，又摸了一次才把表袋拿出来。他看了一眼时间，说：“我想我应当去一趟……你说的是在德帕尔街，是吗？靠近哪一头？”

 

“不是，是德朗布尔街！挨着敖德萨街的那头。”

 

 

 

 

在乘坐马车赶往蒙巴纳斯的街上，公白飞从车窗里看到了若李和博须埃正从西面沿大道走来，一路匆匆的样子。他及时地叫车夫勒了马，喊住两位朋友。若李出了很多汗。公白飞认得若李的表情，知道他正在焦虑。他边上的博须埃比他镇静得多，仍是不急不躁的老样子，似乎再大的事也不能令他动气。他的衣服起了褶皱，不知又曾出过什么事故。

 

若李走上前，喊了公白飞一声，在他之前抢先说了自己急着告诉他的话。这和公白飞所牵挂的正是一回事。

 

若李说完之后，摘下帽子，揩了揩额头上的汗珠。几天不见，他的脸色始终是苍白的，眼下的乌青更明显了，大约是近来和公白飞一样拼命熬夜的恶果。他也是名医学生，近半年来在主恩医院跟随一位名师学习。在那里，若李每天六点钟之前就要醒来，随导师前去查房。这样的作息加上还热心着人民之友社的活动，他已经快一个月没睡过好觉了。

 

公白飞告诉他们，说伽弗洛什已经提前跑到了医学院，叫他往德朗布尔街赶了。

 

“伽弗洛什？他的动作可真快。竟赶在了我们前面。”博须埃拍手道。

 

“你倒大可不必着急了。当时我和博须埃在那附近喝过咖啡，往蒙巴纳斯大道上走，正好看见安灼拉。我甚至还没反应过来那是他，博须埃就冲了过去，还喊我快点一起过去将他们拉开。安灼拉现在在你家里好好的，我已经替他看过伤口了，费了你一点药品。他说，他原本在帮一个名叫奥古斯汀的洗衣工将衣物送回店后，又顺路送她回家。在路上，他们一齐碰到了奥古斯汀的父亲。那在我看来真是个混蛋，拿了女儿的工钱还不算数，竟还想抢了她跟安灼拉借去交租的钱，只为跟朋友们在娱乐场里喝白兰地！人家不给，他还打上人了！还好安灼拉没事。他只是臂膀有几处擦伤和淤青，基本没有大事。我看着他迎面挨了一拳，结果鼻梁没断，除了颧骨上有一小块肿起来的地方以外什么磕磕碰碰的痕迹都没有，真是幸运！”若李说，“博须埃不知怎么的，伤得竟然比安灼拉还重。你看他。”

 

“你到底是怎么回事？”公白飞牵挂地打量了一遍博须埃，问道。

 

“当时奥古斯汀的母亲闻声从楼里出来，想拉开安灼拉，结果她丈夫也跟她动起手来。博须埃想把那位夫人拉出混战，却抱着她结实地砸在了门框上。”若李替他答了。

 

“别提了，那女人也浑身是酒气。可，好在伤着的不是她！要是她挨了这一下子，那还了得吗。”博须埃摘下帽子，捋了捋有些稀疏的头发，感慨一声。在他额角靠上的位置，压着一块纱布，被绷带裹紧了，没有血再渗出来。博须埃和公白飞说道：“你瞧，若李替我包扎好了。他就是小题大做。”听他的口气，全然不是在抱怨伤痛，反而像在炫耀若李的手艺。

 

若李听了，差点要跟他起急，却又暂时对一个伤患下不得手：“天，我要怎么说你才好——你这种伤口，说不定回头就会发烧，还可能出人命的！”

 

“那真是好在磕伤的人是我，不是她。我养上一两天就没事了，可她呢，看着就没我这么结实，血液里又中了酒精的毒。”

 

“唉，真的，没人像你这样皮糙肉厚。”若李又说。

 

“哈，可不是。我从小到大摔惯了，摔得我大半个身子都长过痂，皮肤结实得很。”

 

两位友人偶然带至的消息到底令公白飞踏实了些许。他同两人道别，前往住所，看到了正躺在沙发上沉思的安灼拉。后者只穿一件长衬衣，把毯子盖到胸口。他阖着眼，眉间蹙起，保持着他一贯的深思的表情。一旁的壁炉里生起了火，将他的半边身子涂上一层橘色的光晕——但公白飞猜，这恐怕是若李和博须埃的功劳。正如若李所说的样子，安灼拉的面庞仍旧完好，除了颧骨处的一块轻伤以外根本看不出来任何有别于平常的地方。他的头发刚洗过，湿漉漉地打着绺，正在炉火那温暖的空气中烘干。公白飞轻轻地喊他了一声。他睁开双眼。

 

“我帮你查一下是否伤到了内脏。”公白飞轻轻止住了安灼拉正要起身的动作，示意他揭开衣服。

 

安灼拉想说若李已经帮他看过一次了，但是他看公白飞此刻的神色，知道他的决定不容辩驳。于是，安灼拉什么也没有说，仅仅是保持着坐起来的姿势，安静地将衬衣掀开。公白飞和他同坐在沙发上，弯下腰，抱着他的躯干，将头贴于胸前听他的心脏，然后是肺叶。其间，安灼拉垂下目光，看了一眼公白飞。后者并未察觉，仍安静地紧贴着他，接连换了几次位置，就好像他不过是另一个请他出诊的患者。安灼拉怔怔地望了他几秒。

 

“正常呼吸。”公白飞突然说。他的口吻专业，没有流露出任何别的信息，但安灼拉不愿叫其担忧。他调整了呼吸，予以配合。

 

接着，公白飞命安灼拉躺下，帮他做了触诊。安灼拉又看了他一眼。他看到，在公白飞的眉宇间有一道轻褶。公白飞始终低着头，什么也没说，然而安灼拉竟不敢再看他的眼睛。半天，安灼拉终于才说了一句话，开口的声音有些僵硬：“你知道，我不可能眼睁睁地看着他和他女儿动手。”

 

“我知道。”公白飞帮他把衣服拉下来，轻轻地抚上了他的手，拇指摩挲着他的手背，顿了一会才又说道，“你不可能对这种事坐之不理。我也同样。只是你们打得实在太凶了——伽弗洛什和若李曾和我讲过当时的情况。那是个醉汉，他的意识已经被酒精麻痹了大半。他不懂得什么是伦理，也不懂得什么是生计，只能听凭本能的操纵。你和他说话，他不会听的。”

 

“那个母亲……奥古斯汀的母亲，她也是不会听的。我现在知道了。”安灼拉挪了挪位置，重新坐起身，将脸上的乱发拨开到肩后。

 

“生活把他们的进取心磨灭了。”公白飞说，“一同磨灭的还有对于未来的希望。酒精是他们的帮手，也是他们的罗网。在狭小的工位上，每日的工作繁重、乏味，需要酒精的帮助得以继续。这种为生计操劳的日子永远没有尽头，酒只会越喝越多。你有足以律己的资本，当然，还有你的钢铁般的意志，也许不能明白他们为何如此依赖酒精……如此脆弱。人是容易脆弱的。一个资产阶级的脆弱也许不足以令其丢掉赖以生存的资本，而一个普通工人的脆弱只会让他加速沉向生活的泥沼。如果不是酒精，还有其他的罗网张开大口等着他们：赌博、妓院、娱乐厅，个个等着麻痹他们的理智，又榨干他们的积蓄；还有在那些徘徊于拥挤的老街中的罪恶——肆虐于黑夜，又潜藏于光明。奥古斯汀的父亲迟早会被酒毒症害惨的。每年冬季都有许多巴黎人、外省人永远地睡在了街头，彻底沉溺到酒精的怀抱里去。但在这之前，他害了他的妻子，日复一日的暴力和开销磨灭了她要挣钱养家的志向。他们上工的时间少了，赚来的钱也全拿去投入了吃喝，接着又反过来害他们的女儿。很多次，我终于无意将钱借给奥古斯汀，因为我清楚这些钱并非用于填补房租而是全将流入酒店老板的口袋。可是……她没有办法。我也没有办法。借与不借，我的良心都会不安；借了钱，至少还能让他们一家有地方住。冬天快要来了。”

 

“我告诫过奥古斯汀许多次，她万万不能学他的父母……她要保重身体，要勤勉上工，还要提防一段只会拖累她的爱情。可我不知道她在生活的罗网面前还能坚持多久。”

 

公白飞沉默了片刻，又说：“要是你们打得再狠一点，邻里很可能会喊来警察。”

 

“那个男人看上去并不怕警察，而警察说不定倒还忌惮一个不讲道理的醉汉……如果为了这个而让警察给奥古斯汀的父亲一些苦头，也许他未来会待她更糟。可是，他又不能毫无半点顾忌。”安灼拉说，“你说得对。不论怎样做，我仍会心存内疚。”

 

“你愿意给他一点教训，我明白。当家门关上，夜晚降临，在贫困和酒精的混沌里，白天发生过的一切教训又如同梦境。”

 

“后来我把奥古斯汀送回家时，进到了他们的楼房里。那哪里能称得上是住宅——这样的天气里，整幢楼像发霉了一样，散发着难闻的气味。为了装下更多家庭，建筑里被人打出了无数隔间，把原本的布局拆得七零八落。敞开的一扇扇门内，景象让人透不过气。许多人在这里开了小作坊，空气中满是粘滞的灰尘，刨木的尘屑中传来了饭味。在数堵墙的后面有人在唱歌。邻里吵嚷，婴孩啼哭。一切是是湿的、冷的、阴晦的，鲜有炉子的热气。没有人该过这样的生活。”

 

“没有人该过这样的生活，而这就是他们生活的常态。我每周都解剖尸体，除了死在医院里的病患以外，几乎都是被人发现时就已经咽气了的穷人。不少是半裸着的孩子，也有体态畸形的成人。有些身上露出伤痕和淤青，甚至还有来历不明的溃烂。他们的尸体叠在一起，叠的高高的，由车拖到医院。医院付给他们家属至少三法郎的钱……这是儿童尸体的均价。成人的还要更高，五法郎左右。”

 

木炭劈啪作响。安灼拉望着公白飞，在炉火和蜡烛的光晕里，后者的头发被镀上了一道亮边。他的脸显得很疲惫。“公白飞。这是你近来失眠的原因吗？”安灼拉问。

 

“也许吧。”公白飞又握了一下他的手臂，叫他不要担心，“你瞧，这样的事情每天都在发生，我也每天都在见到。可是当剥去任何阻隔，赤裸裸地接触到这一切，这一切……竟仍旧怵目惊心。”

 

“我明白。我更明白你说不要再摧毁他们的生活的原因了。”安灼拉覆上了他的手。

 

“对于需要用钱的人来说，将遗体送去解剖远比下葬划算。葬礼说到头来也是开销，和穿衣吃饭没有不同。这是他们的计数方式。有时候，我累了，就会出去透透气，望着解剖室前的那些空车出神。它们安安静静地停放在那里，没有套马。锌皮的车厢里斑驳着许多深深浅浅的痕迹，早已干涸。我总觉得它们似乎是在等待着什么。在那里，我看到了很多人的未来。”公白飞说着，艰难地喘了一口气，“那不该是他们的未来。”

 

“如果这个世界变革的速度足够快，公白飞，那这就不会是他们的未来。”安灼拉望着他，神情肃穆又坚决，宛如诉说一道朝命运揭开一隅的神谕。可这青年到底不是德尔斐的祭司。在他周围，没有洁白静谧的科林斯石柱，也没有象征神圣的三角高凳。他每日的所见所闻远非神殿而是市井，是一个属于十九世纪的巴黎，一个啼哭着、怒号着、欢笑着、哀叹着的市井的巴黎。安灼拉湛蓝的眼底里，涌动着深沉而悲伤的火焰。“这就是我一直坚持共和革命的理由。我的所见只会让我更坚定。在新对旧的战争里，鲜血和罪恶无疑将会染上这片多舛的土地，但它将永远地埋葬于昨天，葬于在黑夜和白昼的交替。当夜色褪去，黎明来临，霞光冲破暮霭，红花挣脱荆棘。而死亡的母体中，则孕育出新的生命。”

 

“你就像一捧烈火，安灼拉。你情愿去焚烧那世间所见的一切悲惨与阴暗，哪怕自己也随之化作灰烬。希望是光明的前哨。你的心将无数的年轻的心一同唤醒。这些心凝聚在一起，发出的光热足以照亮半边天际。为此，同志们爱你，我爱你。可是普罗米修斯的火种只属于神话，而西西弗斯的巨石才是永恒；潘多拉的魔盒不因预言而未曾开启，烈火的焚烧不足以带来天明。”

 

“我爱你口中那自然而然到来的天明。只是这种光明太过遥远而宁静，不可捉摸，难以企及。它无法在大多数人的有生之年降临，也不能在饥寒交迫中将属于未来的希望带至。但烈火可以。”安灼拉的声音因激动而略微颤抖，他抓过公白飞的手，“烈火可以。我的战友，我的同志。你可愿同我一道将那永恒的巨石送上山顶？”

 

公白飞回握住他的手，望向那双情感涌动的眼睛。在模糊的水光之中，他望见了安灼拉含泪的微笑。原来他们早已有了答案。在火焰的光辉里，两人靠在一起，宛如沐浴着一道美丽的红霞。这红霞是火，是血，是夕阳，又是旭日初升。遥远的地方，永恒的巨石隆隆作响。山道之上，是没有尽头的路。在到达山顶的刹那，巨石滚落，砾石迸溅，响声自人类伊始便未曾断绝。在漫起的尘埃之中，他们重新推动巨石，手掌被磨下血痕，脚印踏入无数前人走过的路。

 

在这座由巨石铸成的纪念碑上，从此将有了他们的名字。

**Author's Note:**

> 文中涉及工人工作、生活场景的材料大量来源于左拉的《小酒店》，特此致敬。
> 
> 关于公白飞做听诊的片段，令我心驰神往、心魂荡漾，嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿。初稿里的公白飞使用了听诊筒（另外，听诊器的发明者也是曾在奈凯医院就职的一位大夫），但是当我和南森确认这个情节的现实性时，得知在二十年代听诊器尚未普及，而如果作为尝试或者实验来进行，又和语境违和，所以最后决定了让公白飞用传统方法听诊。脱去衣物当然是为了听得更清晰啦。忍不住想象万一真有人心思活络，在医生趴到胸口的一刻开始：“啊～医生～我的心脏砰砰跳，喘不过气来了～”公白飞医生要如何处理……大约只会给该患者一剂正直的阿片吧。当年以精通科学和洁癖著称的若李应该会率先尝试听诊器。
> 
> 初稿中，安灼拉用锌盆盛脏衣服。后来得知了搪瓷盆家用更普遍，改成了搪瓷盆，再后来又得知搪瓷盆在当时主要作为脸盆……真的应了之前的一个吐槽：“安灼拉这么迅速地找来了一个盆子，该不会就是摆在脸盆架上的脸盆吧……公白飞说，我的脸盆居然被你用来装袜子，这日子没法过了！” 同时得知十九世纪小说里“挽了个包袱”是种常用的表达，于是修改成了包袱。
> 
> 感谢读到这里的你。


End file.
